This invention relates in general to mechanism for picking up a part and for transferring the part to a different location, the mechanism being capable of changing the orientation of the part during the transfer. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus in which the part initially is retained in a pocket or hole in a table or the like and in which the transfer mechanism picks the part out of the hole, turns the part end-for-end and then places the part in a second hole.